The Rise of team JRRN (Journey)
by SlyShorty
Summary: In Disclaimer box.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned RWBY, Jaune would be scarred and a tortured soul. But most of all, he would be bad ass.**

 **I am terrible at summaries. But here goes nothing.**

 **Jaune has no seven sisters. His family is not known for its past heroes. His home is attacked, His parents killed. He is mauled beyond all belief.**

 **Ozpin and Gynda rush to the scene and find him after his aura healing. He is very scarred and depressed. But Ozpin adopts him and raises him to be a good kid. But secrets lie within Jaune's years living alone before beacon. Where will his odd set of friends and his two adoptive parents lead him? Read and find out.**

 **The song to this part of the story is Miss Jackson by Panic at the Disco. ps. (It's my first fic.)**

* * *

Glynda rushes into Qzpin's office with a panicked look on her face.

He looks up surprised that her calm demeanor has gone out the window.

She cries out "James and Uki are dead!"

For the first time in history, he dropped his coffee.

He stands and they rush out the door.

He couldn't believe it, that those two were dead. They were the heart of their team. Heck, he was the worst leader ever. Then he and James both fell for Uki. They both loved her dearly, but in the end he realized that James deserved her more. He just spoke to James over the scrolls this morning.

"Glynda. What about their son? Is the boy alright?"

She looked back with sad eyes. "He is in surgery, they say that he looks…"

"Tell me, this is my godson in there!" he says with a scared tone." If he lost Jaune too, he couldn't live with it. He visits that boy every week when he sees James and Uki.

"They say that he looks like a maze of wounds. When they got him they sent me a picture of him on the table." She says as she holds up her scroll.

His eyes widen when they see the young boy. His usually light and happy face, is now dark and twisted with… Pain? He would usually say pain, but this boy is not concerned with his body. His gaze is focused on something only he can see. He is no longer ready to live. He looks like he is waiting for death. His body is covered in gashes and cuts that scissor their way across each other. His face is also torn up real bad. Three huge gashes range from his left temple down to his right hip. They are the worst. Two puncture wounds are evident on his neck. Along with several claw marks and teeth marks.

One arm is burnt and broken, the other cut down to the bone. Even if they were to start aura treatment, where would they start?

They both get on the dustplane and use emergency access to book it to the small hospital outside the small village that the Arc's live. Or lived.

After an hour they arrive and are ushered by a nurse to the appropriate room. Then a team of medics and doctors exit.

They look exhausted. All are covered in blood.

"Please tell me he is okay! He has to be!" Ozpin nearly yells as he grabs the collar of a doctor.

"He's stable, we closed up all wounds. Also we fixed his broken bones. But, internal damage is still undetermined. We are confident that he will survive. But…"

"But what!"

"He is most likely mute, and probably paralyzed. The punctures he took to the throat and windpipe are minor, but enough to cause trauma to the vocal cords. It would be a miracle if he could stand, or speak. But we are sure that he will be able to do everything else. His eyes are okay, and he has no brain damage or dis-coordination. But there is one thing you must know, his heart stopped. The Grimm curse is unavoidable. Those marks and wounds will be scars forever. They will never fade, and his dreams will occasionally make him relive these moments. Even make him feel them. You may see him, he is awake. He probably will be unresponsive." The doctor finishes with a sad tone.

Ozpin's heart breaks. The poor boy, only five years old has the Grimm curse. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. He opens the door. He then sees the bed empty, and the boy standing by the window, drinking a glass of water. Ozpin quickly slides to his knees and hugs the boy gently. They boy sheds silent tears, and shakes as he cries. He clutches at Ozpin's shirt and cries into his shoulder. Ozpin rubs his back and whispers that it is alright now. That everything will be taken care of, that he will be taken care of.

Twelve years later.

"Jaune, remember that I will be waiting for you when your plane arrives. It is your first time at Beacon, and I want to see you." Ozpin's voice rings over the scroll.

"Dad, I know. I want to see you two, it has been too long. I still need to find some friends though. Its hard, I scare people too much." Jaune says in his quiet voice.

"Don't put yourself down, please. Oh! There is a fifteen year old girl that is new also. I bet she would be easier to be friends with, after all she is a scythe wielder."

Jaune smiles, his dad has always read people by their weapons. It is his semblance, he can read people through their tools. Usually their most used or favorite one. He always says that scythe wielders are the nicest at heart. Jaune himself wields his own multi weapon.

"Yeah, I will look around. I love you Dad."

"Okay, please be open minded about people when they meet you. If they are surprised by your scars, just smile. Some will learn to like the person behind them. I love you kiddo, see you in a few minutes."

Then the connection is severed.

Jaune decides that he might as well look around at people, see if he can start a conversation.

He sees an orange haired girl continuously asking questions to a darker haired kid with a pink lock of hair. He should start with them. He walks up with his hood up to shadow his face.

"Hey, are you two new here too?" he asks as loud as he can.

They look up to him. Or the guy does at least. He clamps a hand over the girls running mouth.

"Excuse her, what was it you asked?". He asks.

"Are you two new here too? Or are you later years?" Jaune asks again.

"Oh, we are new. We just graduated from a small combat school west of Beacon! Why are you wearing a hood? It isn't bright or cold in here." The hyper girl asks.

Jaune sighs and slowly removes his hood.

The hyper girl smiles with fake happiness.

"You look pretty neat! You are a story I must hear one day." She says.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking. Are you by chance the last Arc?" the dark haired boy asks.

Jaune nods. They both smile and extend their hands.

"I'm Nora, and he is Ren!" she says excitedly.

"I hope we can be friends. Two quiet guys can get along pretty well." Jaune says to Ren.

Ren nods and smiles. "So I have been told."

Then you hear a loud crash.

"Never touch my hair again!" someone yells. Then a young male comes flying down the aisle.

"I am going to go check that out." Jaune says to Ren and Nora.

They nod and wave him goodbye.

Jaune walks down the aisle. He notices people staring in fear and shock. Crap! He forgot to put his hood up.

He pulls it back on his head and sees two girls at the front of the dustplane.

One is wearing revealing clothing, and has a head of golden blonde hair.

The other is wearing a red cloak over a battle dress that is black with red trim.

He was about to say something when the bell dings. Announcing their arrival.

Then he is rushed out with the crowd.

He grabs his bags and heads outside. There is two lines of people. One going right and one going left.

Jaune sees why. His dad is standing there. The students either have too much respect to walk too close, or too much fear. Jaune waves to him. And his dad waves back and motions for him to come.

He walks over and they hug. Grabbing everyone's attention, but they don't realize that.

"It is so good to see you! I'm so proud of you getting an A on your final at Fern." Ozpin says.

"Dad, your drawing attention." Jaune says.

He nods and takes one of Jaune's bags.

They walk around for a minute or two. Just talking and enjoying each other's company.

Then an explosion a few feet from them goes off.

Then screaming is heard between a white haired girl and the cloaked girl from the plane.

Jaune and Ozpin walk over and see the white themed girl warded off by a girl in black.

Then she disappears and leaves the cloak girl all alone.

Suddenly Ozpin nudges Jaune forward and rushes off with a wave.

He took both Jaune's bags. So, he is going to help her.

He reaches out and she takes his hand. After pulling her up, he asks her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I think I'm fine, just a little explosion."

"What happened?"

"My sister left me and I fell into some luggage, then she screamed at me and I exploded."

"Oh."

They talked for a while and she showed him her weapon.

"Hey, I really don't mean this in the rude way. But, I really can't see your face real well. Maybe you could put your hood down."

He shakes his head. "I don't want to scare you off."

She giggles. " I highly doubt your ugly Jaune Ozpin."

He slowly nods and pulls it back.

She sees him and is shocked. But moves past that when he smiles. He is actually pretty handsome. Even with the scars.

She smiles and hugs him from the side.

He freezes up. He has only been hugged by his dad and his parents.

"See, you are handsome. You are funny, nice and cool. You are a good guy Jaune. No matter what you look like."

His dad is right about scythe wielders. They are great.

Then the announcement bell rings. The five minute bell actually.

"Jaune, we have to go!" Ruby says as she takes off towards the assembly.

Jaune pulls his hood up and runs after her.

He gets there and sees his dad walking over through the crowd.

"Hey Jaune, why don't you come and see the teachers. They all want to see you." He says quietly.

Jaune smiles and nods.

They walk back to the stage and up the stairs. Then they walk behind the curtains.

Instantly, the hyper and very fast Oobleck rushes up to them.

"Jaune! Oh dear boy how on Remnant are you? You seem chipper!". He says in his very fast way of speaking.

"I met some friends. That, and I am going to be a hunter in training here." Jaune says.

"Ah! Absolutely perfect. You will be treated right, on my honor!" The tall Mr. Port says patting Jaune on the back.

"Jaune? Come here kiddo!" A husky voice says from the corner.

"Crow? Is that you?" Jaune says as the alcoholic man stands up.

"Yeah, who else is this handsome?". He asks. Then he gestures his flask towards Jaune.

"Crow. That is very inappropriate." Ozpin says stepping forward a bit.

"Hey, he is legal drinking age and you know it!" Crow laughs.

"But he is a student here." Ozpin says trying to keep from ushering his kid out.

"Dad, Crow… I can make decisions too. Plus I am not a student here yet." Jaune interrupts them.

"You're right." Both men say with different tones.

"Any way! The speech is about to begin. So I must be there to give it. See you tomorrow Jaune." Ozpin say leaving.

"Bye Dad." Jaune adds as the man leaves.

Then Jaune feels something get tucked into his jacket pocket. He grabs it and removes it.

He smiles when he sees that it is a flask. It has intricate designs and the two symbols of his families.

The two arcs for his origins, and the Beacon tower for his adoptive family.

He turns to Crow.

"Handicap, or gunning for show?" Jaune asks in the secret lingo that he and the teachers use for everything.

"It could gun down the city." Crow replies.

"Hey Crow, I know you didn't come all this way just to see me." Jaune says.

"What? You would dare doubt my affections toward my favorite kiddo?" Crow says sarcastically.

Jaune smiles.

"I'm kidding. My two nieces are here too. But judging by your aura, you have already met one. By the looks of it, things got friendly." Crow says the last part jokingly while nudging Jaune.

"No, she just saw my scars. And, reassured me that they don't matter." Jaune says leaving out the whole truth. Knowing that is the only way around his reading skills.

"Don't worry, I believe ya. But hurt or touch her, and your dead." Crow says with a pat to Jaune's shoulder.

"Well, I better go. See all of you later." Jaune says to them.

"Hey, let's gun together tonight. Me and Port are watching over you kids." Crow says.

Jaune smiles and nods.

When he gets back outside he realizes that he missed his dad's speech. But his dad doesn't seem to care.

Jaune walks back into the crowd, following the distant sight of a familiar red cloak.

Then he realizes that it is nearly dinner time. All these people are heading to the cafeteria.

When he arrives he notices a large gathering over to the side. He hears some laughs and books falling.

On instinct he rushes in between the people and catches all three books and a plate of salad.

He gently looks up to see a shorter girl that has bunny ears. He smiles and hands them back to her.

She mouths a silent thank you and walks off. Then he sighs in relief when he realizes that his hood stayed on.

"Who are you? I didn't see you in the registration from Signal." Says a mocking and blunt voice.

Jaune turns around to see a tall kid in armor that is surrounded by weaker and wimpier bullies.

"I'm not from Signal." Jaune replies.

"What was that, freak?"

"I'm not from Signal." Jaune replies as loud as he possibly can. Which brings a sharp pain to his throat.

"Then where are you from, A dark and mysterious dumpster?" The tall kid says gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yeah, you might have seen me when you were scrounging for a sense of dignity." Jaune replies.

Everyone freezes, there is going to be a fight.

"Shut up and take this off when you talk to me!" The kid shouts as he flips Jaune's hood off.

But a hand catches the hood before it can reveal anything. The hand simply places the hood back in place.

"What are you d…" The kid starts before he is launched across the room.

Jaune had kicked him, lifting him a bit. Then, the person that the hand belonged to punched him, sending him flying.

Everyone continued eating and going about their business.

Jaune turned to see a mane of golden hair.

"Hey there Jaune, the name's Yang. You met my younger sister Ruby." Yang says extending her hand.

Jaune shakes her hand and follows her back to a table.

Surprisingly it has all his new friends at it. Ren,Nora,Ruby and Crow.

"Ah kid! Sit and have a drink with me!" Crow says.

"Uncle Crow? You know Jaune?" Ruby asks.

"Well yeah, he's my godson. So, what do you say about that drink?" He answers and asks.

"It's been thirty minutes since you gave it to m…" Jaune starts, but couldn't finish because a small shower of blood pooled out of his mouth.

Instantly Crow is at his side.

"What's wrong with Jaune?" The rest of the table asks concerned.

"Hey kid, it's alright. Just breath, it's alright." Crow says quietly, but his joking manner has left him. He is completely serious.

After a few more bloody coughs, Jaune settles down.

He sits down breathing heavy. Crow sits next to him, patting his shoulder.

"Jaune? Are you hurt?" Ruby asks, with a mix of anger and fear.

"It happens from time to time. That asswad made him speak above his limit." Crow answers.

"What causes him to have a limit?" Yang asks oblivious to Jaune's scars.

"I'm going to take your hood off." Crow says lightly pulling back the hood.

By now at least six people are focused on the boy, coughing up blood isn't normal.

When Yang sees his face she chokes on her sweet roll. Ruby punches her in the side, and Ren is warding off other people.

Crow does a few things with Jaune by asking him questions. Then Jaune wipes his blood away and begins to eat. He sighs and takes out his flask and takes a swig. He flips his hood back on and feels normal again.

Suddenly Crow's drunken personality returns.

"So, when were you going to tell us you had a godson?" Yang asks.

"I never thought about it. But hey, what can I say. We- I mean I am pretty protective of this kid. I am protective of all three of you." He says taking a swig of his own flask.

"Hey! Its professor Goodlady!" Nora exclaims.

Jaune turns around to see her pushing through the crowd.

"Jaune!" her booming voice says with disappointment.

Jaune slowly stands and accepts his fate.

"You come all the way here, and you don't pay any mind to come see me?" She says with a joking tone.

"I am sorry; I was just caught up in the moment. And I…" But he was cut off.

"Jaune, is that blood on your shirt? Are you okay? Was it your voice again?" Her voice says suddenly having a tone of concern.

"Ma, I'm fine. I just had a run in with someone bullying this girl." He responds.

Yang, Ruby and the whole gang except Crow all choked in surprise.

"Well, it is so good to see you. I have to go, but come see me before initiation tomorrow. Me and Oz will be on the cliffs." She pats him on the shoulder and leaves.

When he sits back down Jaune is bombarded by the same question.

"Ma?" The group nearly shouts. Ruby and Yang look confused. Ren is shocked, and Nora is straight up happy.

"It's not what you think. After… anyway I am adopted. She's my mom, and headmaster Ozpin is my dad. Though they aren't married, they just raised me. She isn't allowed to be more affectionate towards me than other students. Dad, well he just doesn't care about the rules. He no doubt will be trying to guide me the entire time." Jaune explains.

"So professor Ozzy and Goodlady are your technical parents? That's pretty cool!" Nora says waving her arms in the air.

Then someone new approaches.

She has a small entourage following her.

"Hey, mind if I sit here? The other tables are full." The redhead says.

"Go ahead." Crow and Yang say.

When she sits down her entourage tries to as well.

When a few yells break out between them, Jaune has had enough.

He stands up and grabs one of them. He ignites his semblance and stares into the kids eyes with his now deep red ones.

The kid screams in horror and tries to leave, but keeps running into others.

They all suddenly hear a nearly demonic voice.

"Beat it." Jaune says.

They all scramble away. Whether they have to get through each other to do so.

He sits back down. He has already gone back to his normal self.

"What was that?" Yang asks.

"What was what." Jaune states.

He looks her in the eye, she swears she could still see red.

He smiles and goes back to eating his dinner.

"Um, let me introduce myself. I am Phyrra Nikos. What are all of your names?" Phyrra asks.

"Well, I am Ruby. That one is Ren, and she's Nora. He's my uncle Crow, this is my sister Yang. And that one is Jaune." Ruby says motioning to each of the group.

Phyrra nods and shakes everyone's hands. She stops when she reaches Jaune.

"You smell like vodka, or… honey whiskey?" Phyrra says to him. He responds by taking a good long sip of his flask.

She laughs. "I guess by technical means you aren't breaking any rules. You are not a student yet, and you are eighteen I'm guessing."

She would see his smile, but his hood still shadows his face quite well.

"Well, I better go see the training grounds. I need to spend time with dad as well." Jaune says getting up.

Crow knows very well that the boy is going to do neither. He is most likely going to go smoke a few cigarettes. It is tradition with Jaune to smoke on important days. Or events.

"Not more than four." Crow says to him.

"I'm no locomotive." Jaune says as he leaves.

Ruby feels off.

LATER.

Ruby has been following Jaune for a while now. She notices that he is doing neither of the things he said he was going to do. He picks up his scroll and calls someone.

"Hey! Jaune how are ya?" The snarky voice on the other end sounds out.

"Hey Roman, I just wanted to check in. I want you to know that my dreams are coming true." Jaune says.

"You know, you could always come work for me. I could teach you just as much stuff."

"Roman, I love you two I really do. But you know I'm not like that. I can never be mad at you. But we were just destined to be on opposing sides. But we can go bowling later if you want." Jaune says.

"Yeah, well little bro I have got business to attend to. But here is Neo, I will put on face screen. Bye." Roman finishes.

Then a thumping sound.

"Hey Neo, it is so good to see you. How has your fortune been?" Jaune asks.

There is silence on the other end.

"Yeah, I know. But I really can't leave my family. Oh, and I have some new friends. They are all pretty cool."

Silence.

"No, but we could go to the movies if you want to. I hear the new theater has an ice cream stand."

Silence.

"Hey, don't be like that. Listen Neo, I love you. Please don't be angry with me. Listen, I have to go. But I really will miss you while you are gone."

Then he smiles.

He makes a few signs in sign language that Ruby roughly translated as 'even the moons beauty would shy.'"

He hangs up and looks up at the setting sun. He pulls out his pack of dust cigarettes. The real ones, not the ones for show. He pulls out a small jet lighter and lights one.

He sits under a tree and pulls out the flask. He takes a long drag and swig. Then he sighs.

"Well, if you can hear me… I hope that you two are proud of what I have become. A friend of criminals, and a friend of the good people of Vale. I am a murderer, a poet. But most of all, I am a scarred person that loses control of himself. Mom, Dad. I really hope that you two see the light of the situation. Because, I sure don't." Jaune says after smoking his last cigarette. His last one made red smoke instead of white. Ruby has heard that those are mixed with some kind of herb that makes you mellow out.

After the sun sets, Ruby high-tails it back to the hall where everyone will be sleeping.

She arrives and sets her stuff down in the corner. She dresses in her night clothes and wades back to her stuff from the bathroom.

Then out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Jaune and Crow. Both drunk, in a fist fight.

All guys have gathered around them to watch.

Ruby was about to stop them when a huge hand rest itself on her shoulder.

"Let them, they do it every time they meet. It isn't for real; it's more like a sparring session." Professor Port tells her.

She sighs and smiles when Jaune sweeps Crow's legs out from under him. Then they both laugh and Jaune helps the older man up.

"It's almost as if you let me do that." Jaune slurred slightly.

"Nope, you got me real." Crow says.

Then they go their separate ways. Jaune to the bathroom, and Crow to the back wall.

Everything is okay until the white haired chick starts yelling at Ruby for something.

"You have no right to…" She stops for a reason Ruby does not know of.

"Look Weiss I just wanted to be friends." Ruby responds. "What are you looking at?"

Then Ruby turns around to see Jaune walking back to his sleeping mat. With his shirt off. He wields a bottle of honey whiskey in one hand, with his shirt in the other hand.

The whole hall is silent. They see Jaune's scarred body, and his tattoos. He looks like he went to hell and ruled it for a time. Then as if he fell into a wood chipper. The only free patches of skin were occupied by tattoos. A dragon wound its way around his right arm, its head resting on his wrist. Bat wings were on the back of his neck.

"Remember me never to piss that guy off." Someone mutters. "How's he still alive, let alone a hunter in training?" Another person whispers.

"That one, he is no longer a person. He's a living ghost." A chick whispers.

"The bat wings, that's mafia right? No?" A girl nearby whispers.

Then Jaune sits down and chugs the rest of the bottle.

He tosses it in the recycle bin and goes to sleep. Not before stepping in the exit doorway to smoke a cigarette.

Then, as he pulls a blanket over himself, it seems as if everyone went to sleep.

Chapter 2.

Jaune walks up to the cliffs a few minutes late. As he sees that the people there are now stepping onto the launch plates. He steps on the last one.

Then he sees the looks of worry on the faces of his dad and ma.

Then as the last person other than him launches, they both speak.

"We love you, and leave it all out on the field."

He launches and lets the wind blow around him. Then he opens his eyes and Pulls out his shifting pipe.

He shifts it into a one handed scythe. He catches a branch and swings around it until he slows enough to launch off and land safely.

Then he sees a flash of red in the corner of his vision. He sprints to his left and snatches something right out of thin air. He caught something that was moving very fast.

He looks and sees a familiar face. He lets go.

"Oh, hey Jaune. Looks like we are going to be partners." Ren says.

Turns out, the red he saw was actually pink.

"We should start going." Jaune says and starts walking north.

After about six minutes, Ren speaks.

"Can I ask you something?" Ren asks.

"Shoot."

"What other than the night your scars were given, is haunting you so bad?"

Jaune pulls off his hood and slows to a stop.

"Do you remember when the Yellow Death guy was still around?" Jaune asks.

Ren nods.

"Let's just say that I knew him okay. I was friends with him, and when I found out who he was I got pulled into some bad things. To survive I had to do things that I shouldn't have done. Things got worse from there. Some of my scars aren't from that night. Some are from the deeds and crimes I committed just to live. My tattoo sleeve is a reminder of what I must atone for." Jaune says rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Ren says knowing what those things can be like. His older brother ended up being hired into a mafia. Then they saw him shoot up a government official on television. His landlord found him hung in his apartment later that day.

"We should hurry up. We don't want to be the last team there." Jaune says.

They rush into a clearing that the temple lies in.

They see the white haired girl paired with Yang. The dark themed girl with the bow is with Phyrra.

Ren walks up and grabs the closest chess piece. It was a rook.

Then a scream is heard.

"Jump!" It sounded.

Jaune sees Ruby and Nora falling from the sky.

Jaune jumps and catches Ruby bridal style.

"Oh, thanks Jaune." Ruby says with a slight blush as he sets her down.

Then someone lands next to them creating a crater.

They all turn to see Nora standing on her hammer in the new dip.

She smiles and cheers.

"Nora sticks the landing!"

Then the loud shriek of a Nevermore sounds out.

Then about a hundred Grimm stalk out of the forest.

Jaune recoils in pain. He puts a hand on his face and one on his shoulder.

Everyone sees a faint red glow from the shadow of his hood.

Then he stands up straight. He pulls back his hood revealing his scars all glowing red. They seem to be burning. His eyes are red as well. He has a near evil smirk on his face.

"Nora,Ruby. Go with the other pairs and fight the smaller ones. Me and Ren will take out the bird." Jaune's now near demonic voice sounds out.

He draws his Shifting pipe and again shifts it into a scythe.

He and Ren sprint to the side of the clearing.

"Distract it. I will get it from the trees." Jaune tells his partner.

Ren starts unloading rounds towards the bird in the sky. He dodges some of the projectile feathers. But he is pinned in between two of them. He sees the giant Grimm closing in.

Then, with the force of a bullet train, Jaune comes flying from the trees.

Yang happened to look to her left. As if in slow motion, she sees Jaune jump from the trees and snag the Nevermore by the neck with his scythe. Only using one hand, he pulls the giant to the ground.

When he lands, he silences the shrieking Grimm with a slice to its neck. Then, as if it weighed nothing, he kicks its head right into a large group of Ursa.

One stands on its hind legs and roars at him. He laughs and lets out a soul melting yell. The ursa instantly charges him.

He swats it aside, sending it over fifty feet away. It slams into a tree breaking its back.

He easily butchers the other five. Then he grabs a Beowolf by the neck and snaps its neck with his thumb. He tosses it aside and starts to dispatch Grimm while dancing and snapping his fingers.

Then as the last few Grimm remain his scars stop glowing and his evil smirk disappears.

He starts to think rationally again.

He instantly runs over and frees Ren.

"I am so sorry Ren! I am such a dick!" Jaune says as he cuts a feather.

Ren shakes and brushes himself off.

"Please don't mention it. Let's just get back to the academy so we can eat." Ren says.

Then Jaune is surrounded by all the others.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asks really intrigued.

"Yeah! I mean, what she said." Weiss says.

"You felled a Nevermore with one hand. That deserves an explanation." Blake adds.

"It would take four of us to do that." Phyrra pitches.

"You kind of scared me actually." Ruby says.

Jaune instantly grows sad.

"I have… the Grimm curse." Jaune explains.

"Oh my god." Yang says looking away in embarrassment and guilt.

Blake grows completely pale.

Phyrra coughs and closes her eyes in shame.

Nora looks confused.

Weiss gasps.

Ruby hugs Jaune.

"Hey, what's that?" Nora asks.

"It's when Grimm blood gets into your system, and becomes a part of you. It slowly eats at you, making you more and more like the Grimm. It hasn't happened in over fifty years. In every case, the victim loses their mind. They, lose themselves. It's a death sentence." Blake says placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"It hurts when Grimm are around. But, the more Grimm that are around, the stronger I am." Jaune says. "But I lose myself in battle, I can't control it."

Everybody slowly make their way back to the academy. Eventually joking conversation comes back and the group puts the awkward situation behind them. They arrive at the hall, and one by one the teams are formed. Most notably teams PWYB and JRRN. (Pub) (Journey).

Everyone was having a good time. They all found their dorms and settled in. Ruby flipped when Jaune opened his second suitcase. It had a bottle of wine and two bottles of honey whiskey. With two packs of cigarettes. He agreed to rid of the smoking implements. He stashed his alcohol in the sink cabinet though. Then Jaune and his team went out for a walk.

Then there was a silence in the group. Mainly because their leader had not said a word.

He was remembering something. From when he was pulled into the crime ring.

All he could hear was the screams, their screams.

"Jaune! Hey are you okay?" Nora's yelling caught him offguard.

"Hey you zoned for a second." Ren says.

"What's wrong? The freak can't stay focused? Must have brain damage from all those scars." A familiar voice says.

Jaune's group instantly gets angry.

But Jaune holds his hand up.

"No matter what, do not interfere, that's an order." He says above the team's protest.

Jaune walks out to the three boys.

"What do you want?" Jaune asks.

"I am going to do what should have been done earlier if that blonde one didn't interfere. So get ready." The bully says pulling out a large mace. His two buddies pull their weapons as well.

"Okay." Jaune pulls his pipe, and has a flashback.

' " _Jaune!" David yells. Jaune runs up and pushes David out of the way. Then the bullet plants itself into Jaune's shoulder. He yells out in pain as he is pummeled by the thugs. He looks for David, and sees him running. He saved his friend, and that friend abandoned him. Jaune catches a kick, and snaps the ankle._

 _He crawls to his feet, battered and beaten._

 _Two more guys still had arms up._

" _Come on, you can do better. I deserve it, beat me. It will only hurt me in the end."_

 _Then he feels a blade wedge between his ribs from behind. He hits the street asphalt again. They continue to kick him until he is broken. He turns to see Hal, his employer holding a knife.'_

Jaune feels himself hit concrete. He looks up to see his team pulling out weapons. He motions for them to stop. They reluctantly put their weapons away.

Jaune is getting kicked and punched and battered. He feels his aura getting lower. He can see his friend running away. He can hear the screams of the man with the broken ankle.

He catches a punch and pulls the smallest of the bunch to the floor with him. He kicks the other two away. He puts a knee in the kids stomach and continuously punches the kid in the face. Over and over again, until the aura is gone and the kids face is a slightly broken blood heap. Then he stands and ducks a swing from the mace.

He spin kicks the bully in the jaw, taking half of his aura.

He stops a dagger with his forearm and grabs the kid's wrist. He holds on as he jumps up and wraps his legs around the kids neck before forcing him to the ground. He pops the kids shoulder out of it's socket.

He kicks the kids face three times before dodging another mace swing. He sweeps the bully's legs out from under him. Then as the bully gets to a sitting position, he grabs the back of his head with both hands and repetitively knees the kids face until it is red and black. He is only stopped by a few sets of hands as he is pulled away.

Jaune is forced into his dorm and pushes away from his teammates. He stumbles over to the cabinet and takes out his wine.

"Jaune! No drinking!" Ruby shouts snatching the bottle away.

"It's for the cuts! That and I need a drin…" Jaune says before doubling over onto a bed and coughing blood all over his pillow. Then he droops to the floor and runs his hands through his hair.

"Jaune! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you shout." Ruby says gently getting a rag wet with the alcohol.

She squats down and gently rubs the rag over Jaune's cuts. He just laid there and took the blows from their weapons. He has dagger cuts on his arm, a mace gash on his back, and a spear puncture in his leg.

Nora uses first aid to patch up everything but the puncture. Ren sewed that up.

"Jaune, what were you thinking?" Ruby asks.

Jaune snatches the bottle and takes a few gulps. She takes it back and gives it to Ren.

"I just wanted to remember something." Jaune mutters.

"No more remembering! We need our leader in good shape." Nora exclaims.

"Man, we really need you to end this suicide mission." Ren says.

"They deserved it. And I haven't had a good fist fight in two years." Jaune says. He sighs. "Fine, I won't get myself hurt anymore. But I'm going to bed." He says as he crawls into his bed. He plants his head on the blood soaked pillow with no care.

His group sighs and realizes that it is a good idea. They all get ready for sleep.

During the night.

' _Jaune walks into the store, and shoots the ceiling._

" _Everybody shut up! I want the room number of the power core now! Or he gets a few new holes." Jaune says grabbing his undercover associate._

 _Someone yells. "#16 third floor!"_

 _Jaune takes his hostage to the elevator._

 _Once inside, Jaune releases him and hands him a pistol._

 _They open the elevator and head to room #14 on floor four. That is the real location of the core. They only performed that skit so he could get them both into the elevator._

 _They open the door._

 _He has a desk worker in his sights. She screams as he lowers his weapon. She is shot in the head by his partner._

" _God dammit David! She was innocent!" Jaune says taking his voice amplifier off._

" _She had a taser."_

" _You didn't have to shoot her though! God, just get the core and make it to the roof! I will clear the hall." Jaune says._

 _He steps back out into the hallway. After a minute or two David rushes back out as the lights start wigging out._

" _Lets go!" David shouts as they run up the stairs to the roof._

 _David pulls out his grappling hook. He shoots it across the street to the old pawn shop._

 _They glide down the line and leave the core in a trashcan behind the shop. In the same trashcan, they get their new clothes and book it out of town._

 _Then they pull up to the safe house._

" _Hal is going to be happy with this job." David says._

 _They walk through the front door and see a body being dragged out of sight._

" _Ah, boys come on in! We were just… dealing with loose ends." Hal says._

" _Now, which one of you shot the woman?"_

" _Jaune did." David says._

" _That's bullshit!" Jaune quips._

" _It was a pistol round. So give me your guns." Hal instructed._

 _Jaune pulls his backpack from his shoulders and pulls out his sawn off pump shotgun._

 _David pulls his pistol out._

 _Hal sighs and pulls out a switchblade. He walks up to David and points to Jaune and then to himself._

" _David, do you know how people like Jaune and I get scars like we have?" Hal asks tracing a light trail up his jaw with the blade._

" _How?" He asks with a gulp._

" _We get them doing the only thing we can to survive. Him, from fighting Grimm just to get out. I got mine when my partner shot me in the face with a dust round and left me in a ditch. I crawled out and tossed myself into traffic to get to the hospital." Hal finishes as he brings the point of the knife to a large patch of deformed skin on his neck._

" _Oh". David says._

" _Do you want to know how people like you get scars?" Hal asks now pointing the knife at David._

" _Um, yes"._

" _People like you get scars when they do the wrong thing. Like disobeying orders!"_

 _Hal slams the knife into David's thigh. Who screams bloody murder and thrashes out._

 _Two thugs grab his arms and hold him in place. When Hal pulls the knife out, he nods to the thugs._

" _Take him to Leonard."_

 _The thugs drag David out._

" _Jaune! Jaune! Jaune help me!" David screams desperately._

Jaune sits up.

"David!" He yells.

He rubs his sore body until he feels better about things.

He sighs and stands from bed.

He walks into the bathroom and exits through the window.

He grabbed his scroll on the way out. And a bottle of honey whiskey.

He climbs to the roof and is surprised to find Neo there.

She smiles and waves at him.

He tosses her the bottle and sits down next to her.

"So what's up?" he asks in sigh language.

"I have big news". She responds.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I have left the business!" She nearly bursts with excitement.

Jaune grabs her by the arms and kisses her with passion. He had tried and tried to get her to leave the criminal underworld. He had known her in his time there, and fallen in love with her. They communicated through sigh language because at one point they were both mute. One still is.

Jaune lets her go and bubbles.

"That's great! This means we can finally get over that life! I mean, except Roman of course! He is still family." Jaune says aloud.

She nods and they drink the whiskey together. Then they share a cigarette and stare at the stars.

They have a GREAT night after that. After all of the love and stargazing, they part and Jaune goes to sleep.

Jaune opens his eyes and he is up early. He showers and gets ready. Then he and his team head to their first classes.

Mr. Ports class is kind of cool, but he tells a lot of stories. Then he describes a true hunter.

"So, who here thinks that they have all of those traits"? Port asks.

Nora grabs Jaune's hand and forces it into the air.

To the dissatisfaction of Weiss, Port chooses Jaune.

"Ah, Jaune! Come on down!"

Jaune sighs. "Handicap or full-metal?"

"Handicap, give them a show." Port says when Jaune arrives at the battle area.

He opens a cage and out comes a Boarbatusk. It charges and rolls at him with surprising speed.

He sidesteps and uses a swift kick to redirect the animal into the wall. Jaune uses this opportunity to activate his semblance. His eyes start to glow red again.

His smirk returns and he casually walks up to the angered Grimm. It charges again, but is stopped dead in it's tracks when Jaune plants a kick in it's face.

The kick brought the direction of the charge to the floor. Causing a big crater.

Jaune laughs and swiftly tears a tusk off. The Grimm screams until Jaune slams the tusk through it's skull.

The sight of blackish blood splattering over Jaune's crazed features scares most students.

When it dies, Jaune returns to normal.

He throws the tusk right onto Cardin's desk area.

"Well done Jaune! Go get washed up. Class dismissed!" Port says with satisfaction.

When Jaune is done washing up and is dressed in clean clothes, he exits into the hall only to find six girls staring at him from around the corner. They instantly disappear.

He is not allowed to wear his hood in school, so everyone has spread news of him. The scarred boy that killed a boarbatusk with his bare hands. The one with the evil smirk.

He even had someone ask him for help with his technique. He showed him how to dodge better while wielding a spear.

Then came dueling class.

Of course Jaune was surprised that his mom was teaching this class.

So he was even more surprised that his dad and Crow were spectating.

He noticed that near the end of class, only five people had not gone. And only time for one more duel remained.

"Next up, Jaune arc vs Phyrra, Ruby, Yang, and Blake." Goodwitch announced.

Jaune froze, he was going to have to face his friends. He really did not want to use his semblance on them.

They all stepped down to the arena.

Okay, ring outs are Jaune's best bet. Dis-arming them is easy too.

"Begin."

Jaune pulls out his shifting pipe and shifts it into a scythe.

Lead them on.

Ruby propels herself forward using her sniper and slashes at him with her scythe.

He hooks her scythe with his and uses her own momentum to fling her back at her team.

The moment she was gone, Phyrra was slashing at him. He countered again and again, even with all four members trying to hit him.

He couldn't keep it up much longer.

He activates his semblance.

He instantly knocks His scythe over the top of Phyrra's shield and flings it away from her, he catches it and shifts his weapon into a sword.

He smirks and looks at the surprised team with his red eyes.

"My turn". He says.

He ducks Blake's slash and kicks her across the ring, she slams into the wall. Spider web cracks spread over the concrete.

He blocks a stab from Phyrra and slashes with inhuman speed at he feet. She dodges and leaps to the back of the pack to fire at him.

He sidesteps a scythe and shield bashes it away from the girl. Then he drop kicks her out of the arena.

Yang grows mad and she launches herself at him. He falls backwards to lie flat on the ground. As she passes over him he kicks straight up with both legs. She gets ringed out as well.

Phyrra and Blake.

Blake rushes at him and gets past his defenses and lands a few blows.

Then Phyrra kicks him in the face.

His aura drops to yellow.

He blocks some strikes and uppercut slashes Blake. She is sent out when her aura reaches the red zone.

Now it is Phyrra vs Jaune.

She charges and her shield is thrown at her.

She catches it and returns it to her own service.

She battles him down and is struggling to hold her shield against his sword.

She rounds about and is sure her move would make it passed his defense. Her last resort move is going to beat his sword.

She gasps as her weapon meets the pole of a double sided axe.

He quickly spins and sweeps her legs from under her.

She quickly shifts her weapon.

He does the same.

Then the sound of two auras reaching the red zone sounds out.

Jaune is holding his scythe out after a successful slash.

Phyrra is holding her rifle straight after a successful shot to his leg.

They both turn to Goodwitch.

"It seems we have a draw between Ruby, Yang, Phyrra, Blake and Jaune". She announces.

They all enjoy a few smiles and then they walked back to their seats.

"What is this guy? Wait, I think I know him from somewhere." Someone says.

"Attention class! The festival is coming up soon, so expect transfer students to start popping up everywhere. Treat them with respect and kindness. In fact, a few are outside right now. Class dismissed." Jaune's ma announced.

Everyone filed out of the classroom.

They find several students from other kingdoms waiting to shake their hands.

One by one they all exchanged names and greetings.

Jaune felt terrible though, because of the things they said about him when they thought that he was out of earshot.

"Wow, he is scary looking. How do you think he got those?"

"Who was that? He's a freak."

"Man, poor guy. Probably gets so much crap for his appearance.

MEANWHILE

"Emerald, what do you think of him?" Mercury gestures slightly towards a blonde and very scary looking guy. We have met him before right?"

"Maybe. Oh my god! Isn't he that yellow death guy? We say his work on the copper case." Emerald replies.

"Oh shit. Don't remind me. I remember that warehouse, how could he turn on his own people? I still have nightmares. So in other words we should let Cinder know."

"Definitely, we want them to meet up again. They had business before, so if he was on our side…" Emerald starts.

"I am going to stop you right there. That guy slaughtered over fifty of his comrades; I don't want him on my side. The moment Cinder fucks him over, we all die. So we should probably keep this from her." Mercury says completely honest.

"Good point, but what if has changed?"

"He has the Grimm curse, he probably got worse in the head. He is probably already planning to kill us. We shook his hand, he already knows we are here."

"Even better point."

BACK TO JAUNE A MONTH LATER

Mercury! That damn runt is causing him trouble! Jaune is pissed he is currently bashing up an alley way in downtown Vale.

He hears a voice.

"So, from the top you have dropped to this. Taking your anger out on trash bins." A snarky voice sighs.

Jaune whips around to see a familiar bowler hat. He sighs.

"Roman, I almost killed you." Jaune says quietly.

"Maybe, so I guess you found out?" Roman observes.

"That they are in Beacon? Hell yeah."

"Okay kid. Let's talk about Cinder then."

"Cinder!" Jaune mutters with a very evil grin on his face. If Roman didn't know Jaune he would have run from that sight. "Finally, I can kill that bitch."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **So... That is the first part of the story. It will be the longest part in the whole thing! It is over 8000 words! The other chapters are going to average 2000. I made this super long to make sure that anyone who read through it was interested enough to read it. It makes me happy that you are even reading these things. I will literally write any good suggestions.**

 **If you have an idea for a story and you want me to write it... write it in the reviews. Please like and favorite for more updates!**

 **Until next time. Ratings may change.**

 **-The** **Sliest Short guy to ever live.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If i owned RWBY, Jaune would be secretly dating Ruby. To avoid the wrath of Yang and Tai.**

 **Hello hello my friends, i must apologize in advance asfhkfunoakdlvgvk kl'09 sorry my kitten is attacking my computer.**

 **I must apologize for the tiny chapter, it was rushed and late. I am juggling school, , and youtube at the same time.**

 **But, next week (or maybe two days from now) i will be announcing my new weekly contest!**

 **Every week, i will be looking for one shot suggestions! so fuck it... in two days.**

 **Post your suggestions! i will write a random one that my kitten will choose. jk i will choose it.**

 **it can be practically anything you want. cough cough Gaahina.**

 **So please enjoy this crammed full chapter.**

 **-SlyShorty**

* * *

Chapter 2. Old Friends, and older fears.

Jaune continued walking down the street and he boarded the dust plane back to beacon.

He was ready to grab one of those kids and bash them until they talk.

He walked through the halls and right up to the dorms of the transfer students.

He stops one.

"Mercury Black. Where." Jaune says while he has ahold of the student's collar.

The boy panics.

"He's in room 114."

Jaune releases the kid and marches up to the appropriate floor.

He kicks in the door of 114.

He sees the two kids, both getting ready to fight. He stops when he sees a red and gold dress wrapped around a voluptuous woman.

"Leave, the adults need to talk." Cinder says venomously to the others.

They walk pass Jaune and exit.

"Well, it is very good to see you Jaune. When was the last time? Oh, that's right. It was the massacre! Good times weren't they?" Her twisted voice rings out.

"I can't now, but know one thing Cinder. I will kill you; I will rip you in half and string you across Vale.

With that, Jaune leaves and he sees the two kid's right outside the door.

He grabs Mercury and lifts him two feet off the ground by his neck. He slams the boy against the wall with the hand that is holding him up. Then he punches him in the gut five times.

"If I ever, ever find you outside of this school. I will kill you and string you up by your favorite restaurant. I know just how much you like that place." Jaune says with so much hate that both kids flinch.

At least Emerald did, Mercury is choking while trying to pry Jaune's hand off his throat.

Jaune lets the kid go.

He turns to see a revolver coming at him.

He swats it back and judo flips her into the same wall that Mercury was against.

"Both of you, stay away from me. If you tempt me, then I will change my mind about this. And I will kill you all." Jaune spats before walking off.

Mercury stands up and regains his breath.

"I… fucking told you… he was a psycho." Mercury chokes out.

"I think he might be hard to deal with. I am trained against martial arts. Yet somehow he could use judo on me like it was nothing." Emerald says picking herself up from the floor.

They both enter their dorm.

They find Cinder staring out the window.

"Well, was he all you remembered?" Emerald asks.

"Are you asking if he is still one of my horsemen?" Cinder replies.

"Indeed."

"That boy has not only survived everything I have sent his way, but he has only gotten stronger. Every assassin, mercenary, crook, and every single poison. He has just taken them on and come out a monster. He is not the horsemen of war any longer… that boy is death himself incarnated." Cinder says still staring out the window.

"Wait, didn't that soothsayer lady tell about…" Emerald starts.

"I know what she said, but I am having him taken care of. Even as we speak he is probably succumbing to the effects of the Grimm curse. He has lasted longer than any I have seen. But judging by the smell of alcohol, he is on the brink."

"So we wait him out? That's how we are going to kill him?" Mercury asks.

"Kill him! Your jesting never gets old. No, we want to break him. I want to make him my weapon. And you two are going to make it happen."

"How?" The two kids ask.

"Use your imagination. He isn't the most emotionally stable person. Now go, I have things to do." Cinder orders.

As the two walk, they try to find a way at Jaune's heart.

"Well, his adoptive parents are out of the question. They could kill us instantly. He has no real close friends. His team are always together, and he has no girlf… Oh my god!" Emerald says while pulling out her scroll.

She looks through her photos and finds the set from a few years back.

She pulls up a picture of the warehouse that Jaune made famous throughout the underworld.

The photo has her and Mercury taking a selfie. In the backround is the slight image of Jaune holding someone's hand. They see the color scheme and nod.

Neo.

They set at a jog, heading towards the ice cream shop that she is most seen at.

Meanwhile.

Jaune enters his dad's office.

"Dad, we have a major problem!" Jaune says as he stands in front of the desk.

"What is it?"

"Three transfer students are undercover criminal agents. One is a witch I believe."

"Cinder, Mercury and Emerald. I know." Ozpin says casually.

"Yet you have done nothing?"

"They are in my palm. As long as they think they are winning, I am winning. So please don't fret Jaune. They will be taken care of right after they leave. I would love to spend more time with you son but I really have to see one of my teachers. I love you Jaune, please return to your normal school life. It wouldn't hurt." Ozpin says while handing Jaune a steaming coffee mug.

Jaune sighs and exits.

There is no point in arguing with his dad's madness.

He walks for about fifty feet before his partner ambushes him.

Ren grabs Jaune and forces him into the nearest janitor closet.

"Ren? what the hell?"

"Jaune, we are in big trouble!"

"Why?"

"Nora clipped a lock of yang's hair. And, she leaked one of Ruby's secrets. Nora somehow blamed me for the hair and claimed that you..."

"that i what?"

"That you are secretly dating Ruby. Ruby was shocked at the accusation, that she forgot to answer Yang. Now Yang is after us both!"

"Really?"

BOOM

"JAUNE! REN! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

They turn to each other and nod.

"Run!" they shout as they bolt.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone.**

 **Forgot to mention something... lol.**

 **I will be expecting reviews! they are the only thing i will judge this story by. if you want more, THEN REVIEW.**

 **if not, i will be sad. and i will have to metaphorically live in a cardboard box.**

 **BOOM**

 **"What th.." Sly tries but is thrown from chair due to explosion.**

 **Yang steps into room.**

 **she grabs Sly by the neck.**

 **With red in her eyes, she spats.**

 **"Tell me where the fuck those two are."**

 **Sly sighs, why not.**

 **"They are in Ooblecks classroom." Sly says.**

 **She lets Sly go and rushes out of new doorway.**

 **BOOM**

 **"God dammit Sly!" Jaunes faint scream sounds out.**

 **"Yeah! what the fuck man!" Ren's faint voice adds.**

 ***scrambles through broken room to find laptop***

 **So thanks for reading and i will see you all in the next rotation!**

 **-The Sliest Short person alive**


End file.
